Move to the Music (SidLink Cinderella Story AU)
by triforceangel
Summary: It's the night of the masquerade dance and Link sneaks away to go. There he has the night of his life...for a short while. Modern Cinderella Story Au Hylian Sidon


"You're going and that's final," Zelda said with a heavy sigh, pushing the outfit she had bought for Link onto his bed. Link stared at it, biting his lip.

It was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Black slacks, white button down shirt with a blue vest to accent it. And to finish the whole thing was a beautiful black mask that would rest over his eyes. Zelda knew how to make him look good.

He wanted to go. No he _desperately_ wanted to go. He never went to dances at the school like he wanted due to his overbearing step father.

He was like a slave to the man and his son Vaati and daughter Hilda, not treated like a step child like he was. Ganondorf had married Link's mother whom had passed away due to a car accident when he was young. Not a day went by that he didn't miss her terribly.

Zelda had always been a good friend to him, always trying to get him out and live the life that he deserved to have. He was old enough to move out being eighteen, but he had nowhere else to go with his lack of money.

"I haven't finished the huge list of chores he wanted me to do Zelda and if he caught away from home before he gets back I'd be dead," Link said with a heavy sigh.

Zelda shook her head. "You leave that list to me, okay? You're coming with me."

Link stared at her skeptically. How was she going to go to the dance with him but then also take care of his chores?

"Sidon will probably be theeeeere," Zelda added with a small smirk on her lips. Link flushed and couldn't help but smile a bit.

He had a crush on Sidon ever since they were kids. The redhead was always so nice and sweet to everyone. That combined with his perfect looks and one of the top swimmers on the school's swim team Sidon easily rose to the top in popularity.

It wasn't like that Sidon didn't know him at all. He knew his name and even went into group projects with him when they had classes together. They talked in class causally but once Sidon left that room Link felt invisible to him.

Link had always wanted to ask to hang out with him but Sidon's other friends always made fun of Link for being the "gay quiet kid" and didn't want him around them.

"Not like I'll find him. Everyone's going to be in masks. It is a masquerade after all," Link said as his last argument. But even then Zelda was not silent.

"That long red hair will be a clear indication of who it is. The only other person who has hair like that is his sister and even then their height is so different you'd be able to spot Sidon a mile away," Zelda said nonchalantly. "No come on. Get dressed."

Link let out a sigh but a huge smile grew across his face as he gathered the clothes in his arms and ran into his bathroom to get changed.

The school gym was unrecognizable. Banners of fabric and streams and balloons adorned the room. The lights had turned down low, the only other light being the beaming bits that came from the dj across the room.

"Wow..." Link said softly, glancing around the room. Zelda stepped in beside him and nodded her head in approval.

His friend was dressed in a bright pink dress that held her hips in just the right way, her face hidden by a mask similar to Link's but in white.

"Very nice. I think the school out did themselves this time," Zelda commented, her eyes running over the crowd of other students already there. As soon as she spotted who she was seeking she grabbed Link's arm and tugged him closer, pointing in the direction she as staring.

"There. There's your prince charming," she said with a large grin.

Sure enough Sidon was across the gym, his hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail cascading in waves down his shoulders over a deep green dress shirt. His mask was black but Link could clearly see those vibrant gold eyes and the trademark smile just below the mask. He was so...

"Breathtaking..." Link found himself saying out loud causing Zelda to giggle next to him.

"Alright lover boy, keep it in your pants."

Link flushed brightly, glancing away as Zelda grabbed onto his arm and led him away from the gym doors.

Everyone was in beautiful clothes but all faces were hidden behind masks, many he didn't quite recognize.

And no one recognized him. Friendly faces greeted him when behind that mask was the one that they shunned for who he was.

It was a nice change despite that it would return to normal the next day.

"Phew, my feet hurt," Zelda said with a heavy sigh as she sat down on a chair on the edge of the dance floor. Link sat next to her, staring out at the crowd again and of course quickly found Sidon among all of them.

All night people had gone up to the redhead asking for a dance and each time he said no.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" Zelda asked, taking off her high heel and rubbing her aching foot. Link finally looked away and shook his head.

"He's been denying people all night. I don't want to be rejected either," Link said with a sigh. And what made matters worse was the song that the dj started to play.

It was one of Link's favorites.

watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4

Couples took to the dance floor, swaying too the music. Link stared at them with jealousy, wishing that were him with a particular redhead.

"Will you dance with me?" came a deep voice.

Link glanced up from the floor in time to see a tall guy hold his hand out to Zelda. His best friend grinned and nodded, taking his hand and rising from her seat but only paused as she looked back at Link.

"Go on, I'll be okay," Link said with a small smile. Zelda still looked reluctant but turned and left with the guy who asked her dance.

Letting out a heavy sigh Link rest his chin in his hand. Maybe this night was a mistake. He could have been home doing his chores. He still didn't even know what Zelda had done to make sure they got all done.

"Hey.." came the sound of a familiar voice. Link blinked blue eyes up brilliant gold.

Sidon.

"H-hi," Link said, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Would you like to dance?"

Link's eyes widened at the question. Sidon had turned down every dance offered to him that evening and here he was asking _him_ if he wanted to dance.

"Yes," Link said softly, slowly rising from his seat. Sidon took hold of his hand in his own and led Link out onto the dance floor, finding a spot near the middle.

"I've been watching you...I hope that doesn't sound weird," Sidon said as he rest his hand on Link's side and then took one of his hands in his own to help lead him. "You looked so alone. I'm glad I got this chance to dance with you."

"I don't find it weird," Link responded, though didn't admit that he had been watching Sidon as well. A small smirk came across Sidon's face then and he led Link into a beautiful waltz.

Link smiled up at him, putting his full trust in the redhead as he led him around.

The two glided across the floor, letting the music move them in a graceful dance to the music. The others on the dance floor stepped away slowly, watching the two move together.

Link felt like he was dreaming. The way the two moved together as if they had been for years, the way Sidon held him against himself as if they were long lovers.

A moment that he would never forget for as long as he lived. He knew once he left this gym it would be back to what it was like before.

But he would always remember this night.

Sidon dipped him back far, Link bending to his will as he felt his lower half pressed firmly against Sidon's body to keep him from falling.

Link gasped as he was instantly brought back up, mere inches from Sidon's face as the song came to a slow end.

The two stared into one anothers eyes, breathing heavily as applause erupted around them. Hearing this the two pulled away from eye contact and flushed.

Sidon smiled sheepishly and he led Link away from the dance floor and to some of the other tables that sat in the room.

"That was..." Sidon began, losing his words as he pulled the chair out for Link to sit.

"Amazing?" Link asked with hope in his words as he settled in the offered seat. Sidon chuckled as he sat down.

"That and so much more."

Link grinned, resting his hand ins his lap. "I admit...I had been watching you too tonight. I'm honored honestly that you asked me to dance."

"You caught my eye as soon as you walked in." Sidon said softly, resting his hand on one of Link's. He paused a moment but then lifted his other hand to take off his mask to reveal his face.

"Sidon," Link said with a smile, his finger twitching to take his own mask off but he refrained. If he took his mask off he would be exposed. Sidon might regret dancing with him and his step siblings would know he was there when he was supposed to be home.

"Well I'm glad you know my name," he said with a chuckle. "May I know who my handsome dance partner is?"

"Hmm...maybe," Link said with a teasing grin.

Sidon smirked softly, keeping his hand on Link's and running his thumb over the soft skin. "A little mystery huh? If I can guess it right will you show me?"

Link laughed softly but nodded his head.

Sidon's trademark grin spread across his face and he sat back a bit in his seat.

"Alright...do I know you?" he asked.

"Well yes. We've been in school together since we were kids. I even share a class with you right now," Link said. Perhaps if he left hints Sidon would know who he was.

Or was he so invisible that he wouldn't guess it right?

Sidon rest his other hand on his chin in contemplation. "So I do know you...How can I not recognize that voice?"

Link smiled sadly. He really was invisible.

"Well perhaps you weren't really listening," Link offered. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean several people fall over you. It's easy to forget a few people."

Sidon's hand tightened around Link's. "I don't mean to. And if I ever ignored you...I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Link responded softly. "I'm used to being invisible."

Sidon moved closer, his face mere inches from Link's. He took his chin softly and then brushed his lips against his cheek. Link's heart leapt in his chest, his cheeks turning a rosy red much like Sidon's red locks.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen again...and...I do want to ask you out honestly. But I don't know who you are with that mask on," Sidon offered.

That was fair. How was Sidon supposed to know who he was with it on? And...from the way things were going it felt like Sidon wanted more than just this dance. He even asked him out.

Slowly Link raised his hand to grab at the edge of the mask. Just as he was about to pull it off his face his phone started to buzz with his alarm.

It was time to go.

Zelda came running over panic written on her face.

"We have to go. Now," Zelda said, grabbing his arm and pulling Link to his feet. Sidon's hand held tightly to Link's.

"Wait," Sidon said, standing himself. "Don't go. I can give you a ride."

"I-I have to go," Link stuttered. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He wanted to show Sidon who he really was.

"Please," Sidon begged. "I want to know who you are. I feel a strong connection with you."

Link moved closer to Sidon and quickly laid a kiss against his lips, something he had never been brave enough to do until now.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline running through him or perhaps it was because Sidon didn't know who he truly was. Either way he knew he loved it.

Sidon kissed him back softly but it was short lived as Zelda pulled on Link's arm and dragged him away from Sidon.

Sidon was dazed a moment but ran after them, eyes wide with longing.

"Oh my goddess!" Zelda cried as they ran towards the gym doors. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Link ran his other hand over his lips that tingled from the feel of Sidon's against his own. Though as he daydreamed he ended up dropping his necklace on the floor.

A triangle necklace with the word "courage" etched into it. A gift from his mother when he had been but a boy.

Instantly he stopped, going to grab it but then realized Sidon was hot on his heels.

"Please wait!" Sidon cried out. But Link was running again with Zelda, out of Sidon's sight.

The redhead bent down and picked up the necklace, running his thumb over the piece of jwelery. He would find his cinderella no matter what it took.

He was falling in love with him.


End file.
